memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ed Miarecki
|birthplace = Springfield, Massachusetts, USA |roles = Model and Prop Maker |image2 = Ed Miarecki and Tom Hudson with their completed Galor class studio model.jpg |caption2 = ...with Hudson ® and their Galor-class studio model }} Edmund "Ed" J. Miarecki , credited as Ed Miarecki, is a model maker and artist whose work has been featured in and other subsequent spin-offs. He built two proto- kitbash models featured in the early appearances of that design, namely that of the , among many others. His other contributions include the , , and models for , the for , pattern work on the and , the main shuttlebay for , medical tricorders that first appeared in and the type 2 phasers first appearing in TNG Season 1. In the 1990s Miarecki, together with partner Tom Hudson, operated a model shop called Science Fiction Modelmaking Associates (SFMA) and performed services to the Star Trek franchise, mostly in the form of building props. While operating his company, Miarecki and his associates, also provided and with props, albeit uncredited. It was in this era that Miarecki and his company has had the privilege of working on Star Trek models from a bygone era. In he was contracted to refurbish the 11-foot filming miniature of the , the ''D7'' Klingon ship and the Tholian models used in TOS for display purposes at the Smithsonian's 1992-1993 Star Trek Smithsonian Exhibit. However, his interpretation of the paint scheme of the Enterprise model did cause some controversy, or as the original builder, Richard Datin, has put it, "The original model was smooth and didn't show any lines or marks, except for the lettering and numbers(...)The Smithsonian had scribed lines to indicate panels, changing the character of the whole model." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, issue 11/12, p. 68) The paint scheme has been the main point of criticism and was hotly debated on internet blogs like "TrekBBS", "Resin Illumanati", "HobbyTalk", "Trek Prop Zone", and the museum blog itself. http://blog.nasm.si.edu/2009/06/04/starship_restoration/ The continuing criticism did alienate Miarecki from the fan base, as his reaction to a particularly strong comment on the "Trek Prop Zone" blog on 25 April 2007, showed. "(...)When I first started to read this topic, I had thought I was going to read something interesting. I really didn't expect my work to be described as "BUTCHERY". It has been now over 15 years since I performed the restoration, (without the aid of all the knowledge that has been acquired in those 15 years), and I have to endure in all that time since , nothing but jabs and barbs of criticism from over-opinionated fans who now have access to that knowledge. I have yet to read one compliment...any compliment, on any forum, about any aspect of my restoration. Now after all this time, I refuse to let such a "drive-by" insult such as yours go unanswered(...)" He is credited as a model maker for , where he "did pattern work for the 10-foot as well as work on the "Borg cube", "Borg sphere", and "Phoenix" miniatures" , while in the employ of Industrial Light & Magic. In addition, Miarecki, from 1995 working for the effects house "Mass.Illusion Visual Effects", had also contributed model-work to such science fiction and action films as Starship Troopers, Judge Dredd (1995), Eraser (1996), Event Horizon (1997), Deep Impact (1998), and X-men (2000). As of 2000 Miarecki is self employed as model maker at the "FX Models" company and would renew his acquaintance with the Star Trek franchise after 2006 as several winners of studio models, auctioned off in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, sought out his help in restoring their winnings amongst others the winners of the K't'inga class studio model , the Miranda class studio model and the model of the drydock http://www.modelermagic.com/?p=18643. The latter, he did on behalf of noted American collector Adam Schneider, and it was with him that he was featured in the 2013 documentary, FanAddicts!, Season 1, Episode 3: Star Trek, discussing the several models he had worked upon. Miarecki has authored several articles on the craft of model making for various publications, among others the UK magazine Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, including one on his build of the Galor-class studio model as well as one on the restoration of the Draconia studio model, used in the 1979-1981 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century television series. Star Trek credits * ** – Prop Maker (uncredited) ** – Prop Maker (uncredited) ** – Model Maker * ** Season 3 – Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 4 – Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 5 – Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 6 – Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 7 – Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) Bibliography * "The Making of the Cardassian Warship", Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 16, December 1996, pp. 24-27 – Author Appendices Further reading * "1701-The Ultimate Refit; Restoring the original starship", Roger Sides, Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 14, September 1996, pp. 26-28 * "The Enterprise and Me: The long road to Polar Lights' 1:350 TOS Enterprise-Part One", Gary Kerr, Sci-fi & fantasy modeller, Vol. 26, July 2012 External links * – former official site * FXmodels.com – official company site * es:Ed Miarecki Category:Special and Visual effects staff